Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for filling a thin-walled transport container with notes of value. The device comprises a supply unit for supplying the notes of value and a stacking unit for stacking the supplied notes of value.
Discussion
The device according to the invention is in particular used in automated teller machines, preferably cash deposit machines, and automatic cash safes into which notes of value are deposited. The deposited notes of value are deposited, for example dependent on their value and/or their size, in transport containers. As transport containers, in particular cash boxes and thin-walled transport containers are used. The notes of value are stored in a stacked manner in the transport containers, and the transport containers are closed after filling with the notes of value. The closed transport containers are removed from the automated teller machine or, respectively, the automatic cash system by a security transport company.